


“You don’t see me.”

by NoOneKnowsIWriteThis



Series: Garashir Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Espionage, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis/pseuds/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis
Summary: Garak finds Julian practicing his surveillance skills.





	“You don’t see me.”

“Doctor Bashir, what are you doing there?” Garak asked, bemused.

“There” was a small gap in the wall, hidden in shadow and likely unnoticed by most of the station’s residents, but it gave an excellent view of much of the promenade. Sometimes, when Garak wanted to escape from the reality of his exile, he would go to that exact spot and watch unobserved.

Julian smiled and waved his hand, like he was performing a magic trick. “You don’t see me.”

Garak raised a skeptical eye ridge.

“Worth a shot,” Julian said, chuckling as he slipped out of his hiding place. “I was trying out some of those surveillance techniques you mentioned the other day.” The two began to walk side by side along the upper level of the promenade.

“Oh?”

“You were right. It’s amazing what people don’t notice.” Julian grinned at Garak as they paused to look over the railing at the crowd moving beneath them. “I was there for at least twenty minutes and no one saw me until you came along.”

Garak smirked. “Passive observation is relatively easy. Maybe once you’re better at it I’ll start giving you advice on how to tail someone.”

Julian’s eyes lit up at the idea. His mind already conjuring up countless scenarios in which that skill would be useful. “Do you really mean that?”

“Of course, my dear doctor,” Garak promised. “When you’re ready for it.”

Julian was eager if nothing else, but there was also something about him that made Garak suspect the young man could do just about anything if he had the proper guidance.


End file.
